A New Life
by DuchessAndromeda
Summary: The rain falls down on Hogsmeade and the new order.


Title: A New Life

Author: DuchessAndromeda

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter is the day that I make a real batch of the polyjuice potion. But I haven't been able to get to England yet, either so…

Summary: The rain falls down on Hogsmeade and the new order.

* * *

The rain fell down all around him and plastered the inky locks to his head. His glasses fogged and his ropes hung heavily around him, but he still walked on. The rest of the world seemed to have finally gotten some sense, as they were all hiding being locked doors and thick window panes that if he really wanted to, he could destroy. They feared him now, although they once had worshipped him beyond comprehension. But then, worship and fear were often intermingled, and were easily mistaken for one another in the old texts. Perhaps it was impossible to have one without the other, much like rain without clouds.

The sky was grey, its clouds bloated and heavy, hanging low almost to touch to tops of the buildings. The buildings were grey, too. But not really. When the sun was shining, the houses were myriad shades of blues and reds, with a few yellows thrown in for good measure. There was something though, about this rain falling from the bottom heavy clouds that lent itself to changing all things into shades of its own uninteresting grey.

Most of the windows he passed on his walk down the street were devoid of life. The few faces pressed into the rapidly fogging panes were young, too young to really realize why even looking at him would be such a grave and terrible mistake. Those were quickly snatched away by terrified parents, leaving cooling mist in their wake.

There was mist in his wake, too. More grey that billowed up and around him, covering all that he left behind. In front of him were more of the same grey buildings, clouds, and cobblestone streets, the latter having been repaired after the War. There were no streetlamps, for no respecting witch or wizard would need one. Not when _lumos_ was so handy.

As he walked, a large shadow detached itself from the wall and joined him. He didn't glance over, or otherwise acknowledge its presence immediately. He had learned something from the elder Malfoy before he had killed the white haired man.

The shadow kept pace with him easily, making no more noise that one would expect from a real shadow, even if this shadow was most likely a person. You never could tell these days who was human and who wasn't; vampires, werewolves and other supposedly 'dark' creatures all mingled with the wizarding population.

"You've come a long way. Is there much to report?" He had to ask, to not ask would be to court disaster. The shadow would never speak first, was trained not to.

"Only the usual, My Lord. The Lady says that I have outgrown my current post and has sent me to You to be reassigned." The shadow was careful in his speech, respectful but not cowering. He didn't care for cowering.

"Oh? If the Lady says so, it must be. Very well, there has recently been an opening in my ranks here. That will do until the options are weighed for where you would be most useful." He still didn't look at his shadow, but would have had to have been blind to miss the release of tension that his words caused in the dark creature.

"Thank you, My Lord. You are most gracious." He said nothing in reply. He did not care for overdone flattery, and let his silence do his berating for him.

The path turned and took them closer to a large iron fence. It used to be black, but now there were splotches that the townspeople speculated were more likely to be blood than rust. He didn't bother to dissuade them from their notions, preferring instead to enhance them as it suited his needs. The turrets were visible from here, though they no longer flew any colours. No one flew any flag if they new what was good for them. Not that he would have really done anything if they had, but no one dared try. It was frustrating at times. He really wanted to be good to them, but they made it so difficult. Just because he killed a man… or three… or an entire army on his own, did not mean that he was so incredibly strict with his own people.

As they approached the gate that opened automatically at his presence, his shadow bowed to him.

"Stand up, Severus. It would be most inconvenient if you were to run into something while bowing to me. If you insist on showing your servitude in this way, then save it for formal occasions." The shadow stood as commanded. The rain was less now, the clouds breaking up. As they entered the gate and started up the path to one of the best strongholds in the world, a single sunbeam broke through the clouds to light their way.

"Yes, Lord Potter. Your wish is my pleasure." The light fell on the shadows face, the scarred and worn skin cast into a mask of fanatical devotion and adoration for the man that he now served as little better than a dog. He sighed. With this formerly caustic man as an example, was it little wonder the townsfolk feared him?

"As you say, Severus. It must be getting time for your next dosage."

"Indeed, My Lord." The shadow pulled a stoppered vial out of his long sleeve and prepared to drink it down. After he had done so, the devotion showed less upon his face. "Thank you, My Lord."

"Any time, Severus. Any time." Outwardly, they were just two men walking up the sunny path through the fields of rain. Inwardly, one man laughed to himself while the other one screamed as the cycle caused by his potion started all over again. Devotion and loyalty were not options in this new regime. That was where the others failed. The potion made sure that each of the followers retained enough of themselves to be appalled, but not enough to fight.

And it was thus that Lord Potter entered Hogwarts, the doors closing behind him with a resounding thud.


End file.
